Element Omega
by LillianArgo127
Summary: Lillian Argo is a fourteen-year old eigth-grader leading a normal life in her small town. One day at school she is literally attacked by her least favorite teacher. She and her best friend, Jake, are told they aren't like other teenagers and that the world they know is ending. They, along with their new half-blood friends, have to journey through America to prevent a war.
1. Chapter 1

"Must I remind you again Miss Argo that your pencil is not a sword..." muttered, sighing as I give her an innocent look.

Students look to the back of the classroom, snickering at my frozen stance, holding my pencil as if I'm fighting something. Then I slowly sit back into my desk until turns back around and begins teaching her stupid lesson again. I hate math. I hate pre-algebra to be exact. See there's english and math, why would you put letters in equations?

Whoever created math must have made many mistakes in his life. I lean my head back against the wall. My desk is in the back of the class because apparently I'm too distracting if I sit in the front because I tap my foot twenty-four seven and I usaully end up jumping out of my seat randomly. Hey, it's not my fault that I'm ADHD.

My best friend gives me a weird look from his seat. He does this everytime I get in trouble as if to mock me. His blue-gray eyes flicker with amusement when I stick my tongue out at him. By the way, his name's Jake and unfortunately he's my partner through the crazy adventures we end up taking.

Jake is a very lanky boy, he is neat, his blonde hair is cut neatly and is usaully gelled to a perfect shape, and he is smarter than almost everyone in our class. The thing is, he acts stupid most of the time which I don't get. Why would someone so intelligent be so...stupid? Well I suppose I'll never know, but my mom and his dad knew each other when they were in highschool.

Apparently they had been good friends like Jake and I, but once they turned eighteen they both went their seperate directions. They left their small town lives behind and began a life for themselves. My mother moved to Myrtle Beach and Jake's dad, Tom, moved to Charolette after going to college at Clemson to become an accountant.

When my mom was twenty-seven she had me, and where's my dad? Good question. I don't think the FBI could find this man. Whoever he was I despised him for leaving my mother, but my mom spoke of him as if he were a perfect man. Tom was my mother's age too when Jake arrived on his doorstep.

Then the two young single parents moved back to their small town, and here we are today. Sorry for the depressing life stories, but I could care less about my past. Suddenly the bell rang and eigth-graders popped out of their seats to escape this prison.

I grinned with my new freedom and sprinted out of 's room before she could give me detention. But I wasn't fast enough.

"Lillian..." snapped just as I made it to her doorway.

"Yes ma'am." I answer, smiling at the ugly woman. I'm going to be honest...she's a demon. During class she'll throw her feet onto her desk and clip her toe-nails and sneak Little Debbie cakes from the drawers of her desk.

I look over my shoulder to see Jake mouth 'good luck' before leaving the classroom, leaving me with the funky pre-algebra teacher. When I turn around, there's something about an inch from my nose. It takes my eyes a moment to focus, but I wish they hadn't. 's face looks pretty much the same except slime runs down her face and two fangs stick out of her mouth. The thing in my face is a long silver claw.

"Vampire..." I half-scream in fear, half-say, confused.

The thing hisses and lashes out with the claws that had been near my face. "IMPUSA! You ignorant hero!" it screeches.

"Ok lady. You're definately getting fired after I complain to the school board." I say as I jump over a desk to avoid being slashed into two.

She begins to make weird sounds with frustration as I manevour away from her claws. Then someone else enters the classroom. Jake! His head is in his book though.

"Hey . I have a question about number seven-see-" his eyes meet the monster and myself. It makes a roaring sound as it targets in on Jake.

"Holy shit!" Jake exlcaims as he throws his book and jumps behind a desk, shaking. What a man...

turns her red eyes towards the shivering boy as she stalks toward him. A new fear comes over me. This fear isn't like normal fear. It isn't like seeing a spider and being petrified. This was like having your best friend in danger and you're the only person who can prevent it.

I grab my pencil from my pocket and throw it at the beast, the sharp end stabs her. Not like it hurt, but her anger turns on me again. My pencil is a weapon afterall. I decide to get the thing angerier and make it stay away from Jake.

"Do you sparkle?" I ask, smirking. For some reason by body relaxes, calms, as if I'm perfectly fine. As if it's used to fighting vampires-I mean impusi...whatever.

Finally someone who can actually rescue me enters the room. It's my gym teacher who enters while swinging a baseball bat. Now at first he seems like an easy opponent because he's shorter than a ten-year old and he spends most of his gym time sipping coffee, but with a baseball bat and a football he is lethal.

With in thirty seconds the impusa turns into dust and is swept away in the wind from the open window. Coach Hedge looks at Jake and I with a frown.

"And I thought I trained you two better during gym. But now that I think about it , you were never the musclaur type-" Coach Hedge is cut off as Jake glares at him.

"Hey!" Jake complains.

I rub my head and look at Coach Hedge. "Excuse me sir but what just happened?"

"I'll explain on the way! C'mon let's get to the parking lot. I've got a nice car that will get us to New York in no time." Hedge commands.

"New York?" Jake and I question in unison.

"I've already talked to your parents. They already have a travel bag in the back of my car and they know this is the best for you." Hedge says, grabbing Jake by the shirt as he whimpers.

"Now let's move!" he yells, poking me with his baseball bat as if to say follow. I still don't understand though as we're dragged through the school hallways.


	2. Chapter 2

The highway seems to go on forever, and if Coach Hedge doesn't stop singing soon I'm going to ask an impusa to go ahead and eat me. Jake has been quiet for a while now, he just sits with his hands in his lap; his eyes watching the outside world pass by.

"Could you tell us now?" Jake asks.

I nod and look back at Coach Hedge. He looks into the rearview mirror so he can see Jake's face. "How about someone else tells you later at camp? I'm not very good at describing these things." He said.

Jake shook his head. "We don't even know what camp is until you tell us something!"

I look at Jake, self-confident Jake, he doesn't look very proud now. He looks scared in some ways. Coach Hedge sighs in the front seat.

"Fine but I'm not repeating myself," Coach Hedge says after a moment, "Greek Myths. Well they aren't myths. The gods and monsters are very real and very much alive. When a mortal and god fall in love it usually ends in demigods. Half-god. Half-mortal. The camp is Camp Half-Blood. It's a camp to train and protect half-bloods like you two. The end."

Jake and I sat in silence for a moment. It seemed we were both letting the information sink in. Then Jake spoke up, "So who is my mother? Or Lil's dad?"

"Well you don't know that until you're claimed. Though at least you know that your mom is one of the goddesses. "Coach Hedge said.

"Claimed…?"

"Well it's—we're here!" Coach exclaimed, suddenly slamming on the breaks.

"We're nowhere." I added it was the first time I'd spoken in hours. It was the truth though, all that stood ahead of me was a huge hill with various trees growing on its slope.

"Follow me." Hedge yells as he exits the car. Apparently he didn't hear me or he'd rather ignore me.

We hop out of the car and I barely have a moment before a bag is thrown into my face. It's my bag that my mother must've packed for me. I frown when I think about her. I miss her. Jake carries his own bag as Hedge begins his jog up the hill. Jake and I look at each other before we begin chasing after him.

After ten minutes of Hedge yelling "Hustle cupcakes!" we finally make it to the hill top. I let out an exhausted breath as I throw my bag down. A white marble gate stands in front of me. There are three words written at the top. I can't read it though because it's Greek, but after I do a double-take…I'm able to read it perfectly. Camp Half-Blood. This must be the place.

"We just have to walk through." Hedge said, taking a step across the gate's borders. Then poof. He's gone. I rub my eyes and then look around in shock.

"Where'd he go?" Jake asked. Poor Jake. All that he's seen today defies all logic and Jake is a very logic person, if that's a good way of describing him.

"I guess through there…" I trail off, pointing at the marble gate.

"But that's—impossible." Jake whimpers, but I grab his arm as I drag him through the gate.

The sound of clashing weapons and children talking hits my ears almost immediately as I enter the gate. I smile as I take in the sights of this place. Small cabins make a 'U' in the fields below as other cabins surround the main 'U.' Teens play volleyball or shoot arrows. The smell of strawberries is intoxicating and I can't help but take in deep breaths of the sweet scent.

"This way!" Hedge barks as he leads us to a huge wooden house with a newly painted blue roof.

We trot onto the house's porch, but we don't enter. Coach Hedge leads us around the corner of the house to a small table. Two men sit at the table. One is a bit chubby, his Hawaiian style t-shirt is covered in purple stains. The other is a man I recognize. It's Mr. Brunner! My seventh grade English teacher, but he'd retired when I went to eighth- grade. The man in the stained shirt introduces himself unhappily as Mr.D and then stomps off to enter the house.

"Ah welcome Lilly. And you too Jake." Mr. Brunner said his warm brown eyes are the most comforting thing I've witnessed all day.

"Mr. Brunner!" I greet, grinning.

"Oh, call me Chiron Lilly." He said.

"Alright—Chiron" I replied, smirking when Chiron winks at me.

Everything is fine until Mr. Brunner—Chiron gets up from the table. When his legs come around the table they're not in his wheelchair…they're the legs of a white stallion.

"You're a centaur?!" I exclaim.

Chiron nods and then chortles when Jake has to catch himself on the wall beside him. "Campbell!" Chiron calls to no one.

That is until a boy pops out from the house's side door. A soda can hangs out of the boy's mouth. "Yes sir." The boy stutters through the can in his mouth.

"Would you take these two to the Hermes cabin?" Chiron asked Campbell nods his head vigorously as he swallows his can whole.

"Hey this place is pretty cool." I say as Campbell leads us into the chaotic Hermes cabin.

Campbell frowns. "It's cool until you wake up to a stupid prank." He mutters.

Jake stares at the disorganization with a worried expression. Then Campbell reassures us, "No need to worry though! You'll be out of here in a day or so. After you get claimed that is. Then you'll move to your new cabin with your siblings."

Jake swallows. "Siblings…"

"Oh yeah. There's not just one child of each god or goddess. I mean take Hermes cabin for example. There's only one other kid who's not claimed in here. Everyone else is Hermes's child." Campbell said.

"Someone else isn't claimed?" I ask.

"Yeah. That girl over there. Here name's Alex." Campbell said, pointing to a girl sitting on a small sleeping pad. She seemed to be messing with a broken radio. Her curly pale brown hair falls over her shoulders, and even from here I can see her eyes…they're a golden color.

Campbell looks at the girl for another moment, I could've sworn that his tan cheeks turned just a bit red, but then someone yells his name.

"Campbell Gomez! The world's worst protector." A boy younger than me says, he's joking, but Campbell still glares at him.

"Mike…" Campbell says with less enthusiasm.

Then the cabin gets quiet. Everyone's eyes are on Jake and me. I shift my feet nervously. Even the Alex girl watches me with a new curiosity. I hear one child whisper something like "look at her eyes." Campbell introduces us and leaves the cabin a few minutes later. Then the chaos returns to normal as Jake and I take our spots beside Alex.

"Hey." She says as I lay my blue blanket beside her.

I look over at her, she's still distracted by her radio but I return the greeting. "Hi, when'd you get here?" I ask, smiling.

"Yesterday evening. My middle school burnt down after a monster attacked me." She replied, twisting one last nob on the radio and suddenly it comes to life. Her eyes gleam as she smiles and sets the now playing radio on the ground.

"I'm sorry." I said.

"It's fine. I don't like school anyways." She returned.

I look back towards Jake, who's reading a book, well looking at the pictures of Greek architecture. He seems so lost. Then a couple older boys with brown hair hopped onto the top of a bunk bed and clapped to get everyone's attention.

"Lights out in five." One yelled as the cabin complained and muttered things under their breath.

"Well goodnight" Alex whispers to me as she turns on her side.

"Goodnight" I answer as I lean back on my blanket and then I lean over and pet Jake's hair, surprising him.

"What are you doing?" he asked, bewildered as I rubbed my fingers against his soft blonde hair.

"It's comforting." I said.

Jake sighed and then smiled. "It's comforting for me too."

Eventually we both dozed off from the sound of the buzzing radio and the comfort of each other's presence.


	3. Chapter 3

In the morning I woke to Jake poking my cheek. When my eyes finally focused, I settled a glare on him. Alex had woken up to and to my surprise she had taken the radio from yesterday apart and now attempted to put it back together piece by piece. It was interesting to watch, but she eventually felt my eyes on her. Her golden eyes met my own as she looked.

"I don't believe I got your name yesterday Green-eyes." She said, at the moment I had no idea that would be my nickname by her for the years to come.

"Lilly." I answered, grinning.

She's about to tell me her name, but I beat her to it. "Alex yeah. Campbell told Jake and me yesterday."

"Campbell…" Alex mutters it as she quickly looks down at her radio. She avoids my glance for a moment or two but the two counselors, who I'd come to know as Connor and Travis, told everyone to hurry up and get to the pavilion. Therefore I was unable to see Alex's full reaction because Jake dragged me out of the cabin.

Once we made it to the pavilion I was able to see all the half-bloods in one place for the first time. A couple tables remain empty as the rest fill up. A table of a certain hand-full of children, mostly blonde, seemed to be having a heated argument. Another table was filled with girls dressed in fine clothing with an orange camp T-shirt on under their own clothing. The boys at that table reminded me of Jake, and I wondered if Jake could be one of their siblings.

Then some teens entered the pavilion in full battle armor, something told me they were children of the war god Ares. More and more people entered the pavilion including Chiron and Mr. D who had taken a seat at a lonely table in front of everyone else's. Then a glimpse of red catches my attention.

I turn to a handsome boy with his hand out to me. Not that I'm the type of girl to just fall for a boy, but this dude was another story. He had wavy ginger hair that fell into his freckled face, and he held his hand out to me.

"Hey. I'm Asher, son of Eros." He said.

I sat there for a moment just staring at his hand, but then I took it. "Lilly. Daughter of nobody as of yet." I returned, smiling as he grinned at my awkwardness.

"Well hey there! If you need any help getting around camp just ask me." Asher said, waving good-bye as he joined his siblings who looked strangely like movie stars and the Jersey Shore cast. Weird.

I turn back around in my seat to a frowning Jake. "What?" I ask when I realize his frown is directed to me.

"Nothing I'm just thinking." He snapped back, taking a bite of his egg before I had a chance to argue.

After breakfast I fall into the routine of the camp. I clean dishes as a chore before I start my daily activities. Then I went to archery, where I was told I was definitely not a child of Apollo, and then I went to the arena to throw spears. Yeah, spears aren't really my thing either. Asher, the leader of the spear throwing session, eventually gave up on me after he tried correcting my awful throws. Then I attempted sword fighting, which I wasn't half bad at. The instructor told me I was a natural which had me proud for two seconds before a girl fought me and beat me with nothing but a short dagger.

Then I enjoyed lunch with the Hermes cabin and had a free period which Jake and I used to go to lake, considering that Jake enjoyed tanning and I enjoyed making him angry when I splashed water on him. Then we finished the day off by Pegasus riding, which Jake failed at, and I excelled at considering I'd taken horse-back riding lessons when I was younger. Then we ate dinner.

Dinner was the strangest part of the day though. It was normal up until Alex got up from the table and walked over to where Chiron held an ancient broken radio. A group of teens stood around him, I would later know them as the Hephaestus cabin, all of them looked frustrated as they desperately took pieces of it apart and assembled it back together. Nothing.

That is until Alex walked over to them. I couldn't make out what she said because I was sitting to far away, but she took a tool out of her own back pocket and began to work with the radio. At least thirty seconds letter a soft sound, like classical music, began to hum out of its speakers.

I was in awe at how easily Alex could fix that radio that I barely noticed when she was claimed. The good news was, I figured out what claiming was. A shimmering amber hammer burns above Alex before disappearing in the air. The Hephaestus kids scream and trap Alex in a circle of hugs. I couldn't help but smile as Alex was welcomed into the family.

I congratulated her after I ate, she sat at her new table surrounded by a group of people that surprisingly looked like her, yet they looked nothing alike. Alex gives me a shy smile as I walk away, giving her a thumbs up. She was a cool kid, and I would have to get to know her better after this whole half-blood nonsense calms down.

The night in Hermes cabin was as it was before, and in the morning I went about in my usual schedule. To my surprise Jake was claimed too while we were shooting archery. A silver owl. I raised a brow when it happened though because Jake was more of an Aphrodite at heart. I wondered if the gods had made a mistake, but I doubted that was possible.

Jake was then welcomed into the Athena cabin by his siblings, and now I could tell the similarities, tan skin, blonde hair, gray eyes, but still Jake seemed to lanky to be a part of their cabin. But eventually I just stopped thinking about it because it was too troubling. Then I wondered if I would ever be claimed.

That night I agreed to go to the lake with Asher, just to get to know each other more. His red hair blew with the wind as we walked through the soft sand.

"So do you have any idea who your dad might be?" Asher asked, looking over at me with concerned blue eyes.

I just shrugged. "I suppose I'm too ordinary, but I'll tell you now that I'm not an Apollo!"

Asher laughed, throwing an arm around my shoulder as he does. "Well I'll admit at first I thought you were a Hermes. Then I got a good look at you. Even if you are quite mischievous—"he pauses as I give him a weird grin, "but you just don't look like one. I can't explain it, but you're different…"

"Thanks. Feels good being a nobody." I mutter.

We walk in silence for a minute as I let my feet sink into the feathery sand. I step in the water every chance I get, splashing it on Asher as he laughs.

"I didn't mean it like that...it's just—"Asher suddenly pauses so that the sound of the water is the only sound I hear. He just stares at me with his mouth ajar.

"What?" I ask, and then Asher points to my head just as a blue green trident disappears.

"That's impossible…daughter of Poseidon." Asher whispers.

I give him a perplexed look, but it all fits together now. No wonder I was the fastest swimmer on my team, and I had a good feeling it also might explain my addiction to blue candies.

"So…" I say.

Asher just looks at me and grabs my hand. "C'mon, I'm taking you to Chiron."


End file.
